Interpretación onírica
by Julie Cross
Summary: Soñar contigo no puede ser señal de nada bueno, ¿verdad, fea? SaiSaku.


**Título: **_Interpretación onírica._

**Autora: **_Julie Cross._

**Fandom: **_Naruto._

**Pareja: **_Sai/Sakura._

**Género:**_ Humor._

**Rating:**_ T._

**Capítulos y estatus:**_ 1 de 1. Completo._

**Summary: **_«Soñar contigo no puede ser señal de nada bueno, ¿verdad, fea?»_

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Ésta historia se escribió sin ánimo de lucro, y se prohíbe su reproducción._

**Interpretación onírica.**

—Sakura, creo que tengo un problema.

Alcé la mirada, extrañada, enfocándola en mi compañero de equipo, dejando por un segundo de afilar el kunai que sostenía. Por un momento, creí que estaba tomándome el pelo, diciéndome ese tipo de cosas tan serio, pero al segundo siguiente me di cuenta de que, bueno, era Sai: no podía estar de coña.

No me parecía raro que incluso él, tan obvio a algunas cosas, se diese cuenta de que tenía problemas. De hecho, que se percatase de ello él solito era un gran paso, tratándose de él. Significaba que —¡por fin!— estaba madurando.

Pero claro... ¿por dónde empezar? ¿De qué problema me quería hablar? ¿De la incompetencia social, de la poca delicadeza de la que hacía gala, de su manía de hablar sin pestañear sobre los —ejem— atributos sexuales de los otros hombres que conocía...?

Porque si era de esto último, definitivamente yo pasaba.

En fin.

—¿Cuál de todos ellos? —pregunté en tono irónico.

—Uno —me respondió lacónicamente, sin aspecto de haberse dado cuenta de la acidez de mi respuesta.

Suspiré, apoyando la espalda en el árbol bajo el que estaba sentada.

—¿Y porqué yo? —me quejé—. ¿No puedes pedírselo a otra persona?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No. Tienes que ser tú. Eres parte implicada en el asunto.

Me pregunté si le habría salido un tumor en la cabeza por culpa de todas las veces que le había arreado un coscorrón.

(Muy bien merecidos, por otra parte.)

Supuse que, en cierto modo, era agradable sentirme necesitada. Y, joder, en algo tenía que matar el tiempo mientras los culos vagos de Naruto y Kakashi se decidían a venir al maldito campo de entrenamiento.

—Vale —guardé mi arma (para prevenir y no hacer nada de lo que me pudiese arrepentir después si la consulta resultaba ser impertinente) y junté las manos en barata imitación de un psicólogo—. Habla, que te escucho.

Sai esbozó una muy pequeña sonrisa y se sentó enfrente de mí.

Estuve a punto de preguntarle si quería que le trajese un diván, pero me dio cosa que no volviera a pillar la indirecta.

—Bueno, resulta que últimamente estoy teniendo unos sueños muy... raros. Y me preocupan. En extremo.

Vaya. Si al hombre de hierro «lo preocupaban en extremo», tenía que ser muy grave.

Ahí fue cuando mi curiosidad ganó la batalla.

—Ah. ¿Qué tipo de sueños?

¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Una es curiosa por naturaleza y TIENE que preguntar, aunque sepa en su interior que la respuesta la va a cabrear hasta que la vena de la frente le explote.

—Pues verás... —apretó las manos, una contra otra, durante un segundo, señal casi imperceptible de que estaba algo incómodo—. Resulta que esos sueños son recurrentes. Y siempre, en todos y cada uno de ellos, sales tú.

Oh.

...

¿Qué?

¿Que Sai...? Es decir, ¿que él soñaba conmigo?

Jo-der.

«¡Joder!», gritó mi yo interior, planteándose a toda velocidad el dilema existencial del momento: ¿partirle la cara a Sai o no?

Y es que, cuando un tío te dice que ha soñado contigo... ¿Qué vas a pensar? Pues que el tío se ha montado una fantasía a lo grande contigo, sin tu permiso. En la cama, en el suelo, en la cocina, en la ducha, y en general donde le pille. Que vale, que será todo lo imaginario que quieras, y que a ti ni te va ni te viene... mientras la cosa se quede en la imaginación del tipo en cuestión. Creo que a ninguna mujer del mundo le gusta ser informada de cuándo se aparece tal y como vino al mundo para disfrute de las revueltas hormonas de alguien que ni le va ni le viene.

(Que a mí Sai ni me iba ni me venía.)

Supongo que es ciertamente discriminatorio asumir sin preguntar que los sueños eran de corte erótico, pero, siendo sincera, eso lo primero que me vino a la mente. A pesar de todo, Sai era un adolescente como cualquier otro, y tendría sus instintos, ¿no? Además, que su método de ofender a los demás hombres que conocía fuese criticar el tamaño de sus miembros viriles no era muy...

Agh. Imagen mental, fuera, fuera.

«Vamos, Sakura, calma», intenté tranquilizarme a mí misma, agradeciendo haber guardado el afilado kunai que, en aquellos momentos, habría sido MUY peligroso en mis manos, «Que tampoco tiene porqué ser un sueño de ese tipo. Que puede ser cualquier otra cosa. Como, por ejemplo, un recurrente sueño en el que te arranca los ojos.»

Uf. Casi prefería lo de los ojos. Por lo menos me hacía gracia pensar en el ruido que harían.

(No, NO soy una loca psicótica, pero gracias por interesaros.)

—¿Es grave? —me preguntó Sai, que había aguantado todo mi monólogo interior sin rechistar, aunque mirándome con cara de alucinado. Ahora me miraba con el ansia del enfermo de cáncer que quiere saber cuántos meses le quedan.

(Vale, ésa ha sido una muy desafortunada comparación. Lo siento.)

Respiré hondo, tratando de contenerme.

—¿Porqué dices que es grave?

Genial. De todas las preguntas que podría haberle hecho, elegía la más estúpida de ellas.

Él puso cara de preocupación.

—Soñar contigo no puede ser señal de nada bueno, ¿verdad fea?

Aghsfkshhhh...

«No le arranques la cabeza. Estaría bien, pero no lo hagas», me auto animé, torciendo la boca a causa del dolor que me estaba causando al clavarme las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

—Depende —mascullé, apretando los dientes de rabia y dejando mis preciosas manos en paz—. A ver, en esos sueños... —dejé escapar un suspiro antes de hacer la fatídica pregunta, que (lo sabía de antemano) traería consecuencias desastrosas—. ¿Llevo ropa?

Sai movió la cabeza de manera indefinida.

—Depende. A veces sí, y a veces no. Aunque no sé exactamente qué factores inciden en su presencia o ausencia.

Sai soñaba.

(Más...)

Soñaba conmigo.

(Más...)

Y iba sin ropa —algunas veces— en esos sueños.

(Equivale a...)

_Quelle horreur!_

(Y a Sakura dando un bote de por lo menos cinco metros de altura, y sin paracaídas.)

Confirmado: todos los tíos, inexpresivos o no, sólo tienen una cosa en la cabeza. El noventa y nueve coma nueve por ciento de ellos. El único que se salvaba era Sasuke: precisamente el que a mí me interesaba que mostrara un poquito de interés por algún miembro del sexo opuesto. Con sólo que se hubiese fijado en mí me habría quedado más que satisfecha, pero no, él tenía que ser inalcanzable.

(Ejem, dejando de lado las quejas de la Sakura de trece años...)

Creo que todos comprenderán porqué mi paciencia se terminó ahí.

—¡No puedes soñar eso! —le grité, con la voz por lo menos cinco octavas más alta de lo normal, señalándolo y con la cara desencajada del horror.

Para más inri, él ni se inmutó.

—¿Porqué no? —preguntó, con la candencia de quien no sabe que ha hecho algo malo—. Tampoco es que yo quiera hacerlo.

La cuestión no era esa, joder: ¡la cuestión era que uno de mis compañeros de equipo tenía —involuntariamente, pero los tenía— sueños en los que yo andaba por ahí sin ropa! Y el contenido de esos sueños era... indudable.

¿Lo era realmente? Tenía que recordar que Sai era un poco rarito, y digo rarito siendo amable.

Aunque no debí, me permití dudarlo.

—¡Pero, a ver! —aunque lo intenté, no conseguí eliminar ese tonillo histérico de mi voz—. ¡¿Qué pasa exactamente en esos sueños?

«Masoca. Gilipuertas. Subnormal. ¡¿Paraquépreguntascojones?», me escupió mi yo interior.

Sai se rascó la cabeza.

—No mucho, en realidad. Entrenas, me persigues para pegarme, te bañas, me persigues para pegarme con una toalla...

Ah, sí. Memorable aquel día en el que se me había caído la camiseta en el pasillo de los baños termales, no me había dado cuenta y al bueno de Sai, que fue quien la encontró, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que entrar en el baño de chicas para dármela.

Pros: sólo estaba yo.

Contras: estaba yo.

Costaba creer que aún soñara con eso. Más que nada porque aquel día le había arreado tan fuerte que creí haberle borrado ese recuerdo de la mente.

Sí, eso debía de contar como pesadilla.

O no, teniendo en cuenta lo «especialito» de mi amigo.

Me quedé con la boca abierta, pero la cerré enseguida por temor a parecer una imbécil integral.

—¿Sólo eso?

No, no me lo tragaba.

—Más o menos. Lo peor es que cuando me despierto... —chasqueó la lengua—. Algunas de las veces está todo mojado, al parecer por culpa de una sustancia pegajosa que proviene de mi pene. Me siento bien después de eso, pero es un engorro limpiarlo todo.

(...)

Estuve a punto de desmayarme.

No ganaba para sustos, joder.

—¿Te...? —me atraganté y empecé a hiperventilar (iba a ser parte de aquella minoría de adolescentes que mueren de un infarto de miocardio, lo sabía)—. ¿Te pasa eso cuando sueñas que te pego? —remarqué la palabra «pego»—. ¡¿Eres un jodido masoquista o qué cojones te pasa?

El que se asustó ahora fue Sai.

—¿Masoqué?

Soplé con rabia. No estaba yo como para ponerme a explicar conceptos.

—Que eres tonto perdido.

En aquel momento tenía ya los nervios a flor de piel y las manos me temblaban como si fuesen de gelatina.

No me extrañó, sin embargo, que Sai se encogiera de hombros ante mi insulto.

—Sólo dime qué significan esos sueños, por favor. Me toca cambiar los juegos de sábanas cada dos por tres, y eso es un poco incómodo, la verdad —me pidió con toda la educación del mundo.

Bravo, bravo, braaavo por el tonto de los cojones que hubiese (mal) educado a Sai. El niño tiene un orgasmo cuando sueña que le doy la paliza de su vida y sólo se le ocurre preocuparse por el estado de sus sábanas.

Genial, simplemente genial.

Me aterrorizaba en serio pensar en ello, pero aún así me decidí a decírselo amablemente.

Sí, con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos echando chispas.

—Que eres un salido mental y te pones a cien cuando te pego.

De acuerdo, quizá no fui muy amable, pero al fin y al cabo la única manera de interpretar sus sueños era ésa.

Sai me miró con los ojos nublados de confusión.

—Sigo sin entenderlo —me dijo.

Paciencia de Sakura: llegó al cero.

Así que, en fin, empleé el método kamikaze, el más vergonzoso pero más efectivo para que se diese cuenta de una maldita vez de lo que le pasaba.

Lo besé, sí.

(Pero sin lengua. Y no estuve más de treinta segundos haciéndolo.)

—¿Te ha quedado claro ahora? —le pregunté en un susurro, muerta de vergüenza.

Sai asintió, como en el limbo, y fue él entonces el que me besó a mí.

(Y bueno, aquella vez sí que hubo lengua, saliva, mordiscos y manos debajo de la ropa. Las suyas también.)

Creo que ambos aprendimos al menos una cosa: algunas cosas no hace falta hablarlas.

* * *

Aquel día decidimos mandar el entrenamiento a tomar por saco.

**END.**

**A/N: **_Que esto sea considerado como mi regalo de navidad y año nuevo, a pesar de llegar (muy) tarde y ser condenadamente corto y un poco malo. La verdad es que tanto Sai como Sakura son un poco masocas, por eso pegan tanto XD_

_Regálame un review, aunque sea para decirme que soy lenta y lerda :p_

_J.C._


End file.
